


City Rain (Soudam)

by ySoda (yrxole)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, POV Soda Kazuichi, POV Third Person, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Rain, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrxole/pseuds/ySoda
Summary: " ‘You know, it’s really strange. I used to hate the rain, but now I really enjoy it’, Kazuichi was the first to hesitantly speak up again, his hands folding together and fumbling with his fingers in a calming manner.‘I take it that does not only apply to the weather’, Gundham noted, a small smirk playing on his lips once again. "Kazuichi Soda loves the city rain.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	City Rain (Soudam)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> My favorite boys again :)  
> Be aware that I actually wrote this as kind of a vent at first (yes I project my problems onto Soda I'm sorry) with only the concept that I fricking love rain on my mind, and it turned into this. 
> 
> Warning: swearing, some sadness but I think it's not too bad(?)
> 
> -I spell Kazuichi Soda without the 'u', and usually I see the game version of him when I type him  
> -I'm gonna try and stop to be insecure about the way I write Gundham 
> 
> Constructive critisism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me :)

There was something about the way that the tiny droplets of water, discarded by the clouds that once used to hold them until they became too heavy a burden to carry, tapping softly and almost rhythmically against his apartment window and with that creating a musical masterpiece that felt far more personal than the songs he would let play softly on his beat up radio when he was busy working on a new project, although it must have been heard and experienced by far more people in his own area. Something about the process of the rainfall in this city that fascinated the young mechanic Kazuichi Soda to the core of his being, and kept him up at night when the city was dark yet the weather was very much alive. Logically he knew that it wasn’t the fault of the city’s rain. After all, it must have been the same everywhere around the world, when just the amount of rainfall would matter; it was his own imagination that now worked better than ever before for whatever cruel reasons out there, that in his head created this beat of the simple drums of the beating rain, weaving the sounds and the sights together, to a simple made up melody until the storm would be over and he had nothing left to pay attention to. 

It was a concerning hobby, sure. There were many times that the mechanic didn’t get his work done just for the fact that he saw the sky darkening and couldn’t focus on what was important when the sights of the watery night sky were on his mind. He could sit in front of the bigger window in their shared living room where his flatmates would sit in front of a television, with just as much interest as the two boys had in the supernatural or crime series they would be watching. Placing his fingertips on the glass, tracing the trails through the smooth surface and wondering if he could find out where they started. That was a big part of it, really. Every drop had a story, and while usually the pink haired male wouldn’t have cared less about anyone else’s stories, now he found he wanted nothing more than to hear every single one of the adventures and experiences that the city rain had gone through. 

He hadn’t gained this fascination with the for most unfortunate weather cycle until after he left the Neo World Program, of course. At first Fuyuhiko had jokingly called it a side effect from his mind being disconnected from his body for that long, until the sharp toothed male actually started to worry that the yakuza may have been correct with that assumption, and the mechanic had to be told many times that such side effects were nearly impossible to get according to the experts of the Future Foundation. Despite the possible trauma from facing a killing game once again in a program that was meant to keep them safe and regain their normality instead of the despair induced versions that walked the earth, but that really hadn’t been in the foundations hands and no one really blamed them for it either. Although the group of students was uncertain which one of them had carried the virus into the fictional world, they had their suspicions that for safety reasons none of them really voiced. It also wasn’t really their place to, if everyone had to be honest to themselves. All the students of their class had done horrible things as Remnants of Despair after all, things that Kazuichi rather would not have to think about but woke up in cold sweat of after glimpses and small bits and pieces of memories during the night. Before this revelation everything had been fairly meaningless, and yes, Soda had lived in fear because of the killing game, but never before had he needed to live in fear because of  _ himself _ . Of course it was a little paranoid and cowardly for him to do so, but he couldn’t help thinking that perhaps if they managed to screw over the world so badly once, he could probably manage to do it once again and this time there wouldn’t be an unprepared group of teens so determined to save humanity to form a queer little group like the Future Foundation. 

Kazuichi found himself thinking about these past happenings far more often than he honestly would have liked to. As far as he could tell, most of his former classmates had already moved on far beyond the happenings, and they could do what they wanted now with their talent without having the constant nagging guilt and fear in the backs of their heads. The mechanic would have loved to call it unfair, but unfair had lost its meaning to him; he had used it far too much in petty situations that didn’t matter far as much as the thoughts that he longed to lose did. Perhaps that is why he loved the rain now more than ever: it came unannounced, whenever it wanted, fucked shit up and annoyed the living crap out of people that had made plans to go out that day, yet everyone appreciated it for many more reasons. Something Soda felt like he couldn’t say about himself for the moment. All the hatred that his classmates had undoubtedly felt towards him wasn’t far as big as his own towards his mind. 

With a soft groan the boy grabbed onto his hair as he lay in bed, trying to rid himself of these thoughts and the negative spiral of thinking he had found himself in far too often at this time of day. It was the glow of the night and the intruding lights of the never-sleeping city beaming softly through his pale curtains that interrupted his chance at a good night sleep, but he never complained about it towards anyone. Anyone but Gundham, really, who he complained towards about everything and anything with no feelings of guilt whatsoever for being annoying. A small grin made it on his face, no matter the circumstances. Although he could officially call himself the ultimate breeder’s friend now, that didn’t mean his attitude towards the self proclaimed Supreme Overlord of Ice had changed even in the slightest. 

He had work tomorrow, he knew this. Some old lady down the street that almost never used her car now had to far more often than she’d anticipated because of personal reasons that Soda never pressed on but always managed to come up in their conversations anyway. It needed some fixing and it honestly was a lovely project; the car was fairly old fashioned and although Kazuichi enjoyed the new models that had everything a simple man could dream of, he still had a weak for the older models that reminded him of the first types of cars he used to fix back when he lived with his father in the garage uptown. It required a lot of energy and strength for him to keep his mind to it, so he would really need a good night sleep. Sleep just wasn’t something that came easy to the pink haired ultimate anymore; he would love to blame Hope’s Peaks exams for his messed up sleeping schedule, but since that had been a couple of years ago now, he really had no right to. Involuntarily he groaned softly again, and buried his face into his pillow. Undoubtedly Kuzuryuu would complain about the fact he would dare to make noise this late the following morning during breakfast, but Tanaka usually was around to save his skin from the hot tempered roommate of theirs. Living with the two students he had known a big part of his life truly had its pros, but its cons as well. 

Needless to say that Soda felt like praising whoever was up there taking control of the ways of fate when he heard the familiar soft ticking against his bedroom window, drowning out the complete silence that ate away at the mechanic. Still energetic the boy got out of his bed, hoisting himself in the gaudy jumpsuit he knew he had to change for something more his age-range some day, but simply refused to. Shuffling over to the right side of his room, he pushed open the pale curtains and revealed the big window he had loved the moment he set his eyes on this apartment and persuaded his friends to pick this place to stay with the three of them. 

The soft purple and blue tones that painted a darker sky and yellow but pleasant lights filled his vision and filled his room with it. Beaming through his window and over the interested ultimate, who had his hands placed over the see through surface as his eyes twinkled in sync with the twinkling of the street lights. People say that big cities never sleep, and although he had found the implication rather foolish before he got to experience this type of life, now he fully stood behind that statement. As he pressed his face closer to the glass he could make out the shadows of people moving outside, and the subtle noise of cars speeding past brought a soft smile to his lips. He could only imagine their life stories, what they were doing out there this time a day, and he wondered how many people had thought the same at some point when they saw him rush past on one of his nightly adventures. Perhaps someone would be standing by their window, exactly like Kazuichi was at the moment, to see his figure walk past only to wonder where those feet would take him and why. It was an intruding question perhaps, but one couldn’t help being curious. Before actually being a part of this city the boy hadn’t really cared all that much about the lives of others, maybe even in a selfish fashion, but that changed once he got used to waking up during the night and being calmed by the city rain. Everyone in here had their story, and he surely wasn’t the only one that was up as late as the people that made sure to keep the street lighted up and alive during the nightly hours. There would always be eyes opened somewhere in the city, and the thought made him excited if not a little nervous. Still he would hear the rush of vehicles and the steps of late night workers marching home to finally rest. It didn’t matter that it was a little past midnight, exactly five hours after he had gorged the food that had been left over for him in the fridge and exactly two hours after the mechanic tried to get some rest when realising that watching emotional soap series wasn’t the greatest way to go about his life problems, the city truly still was wide awake. And so was Soda. 

Trying to keep his noise down so he wouldn’t disturb the other living people in his flat, the boy made his way to the small hall that they had designed to hold their shoes and coats for if they would need the articles of clothing any time a day. The apartment was basic really, but Kaz didn’t mind either way. He had made sure that Fuyuhiko would make all the choices regarding interior and things like that, since he was sure that if he himself would do so the place would be a headache generator of bright colors and unnecessary junk, and if Gundham were to pick the things they had to live with they would probably be staying at some remade to be livable graveyard with altars and a haunted room somewhere. It was perhaps a little silly that the both of them still really needed the yakuza to make useful and wise decisions for them, but the habit of it had grown so familiar on them it was no problem for any party. The mechanic only snatched some coat and shoved his feet in his yellow kicked sneakers as he made his way out of the apartment block, skilfully tying his dyed pink hair behind his head as he knew it would definitely stick to his face if he were to keep it loose. 

The night air was a lot colder on his skin than he thought it would be, but he had no intention of turning back right now, so he endured the breeze ripping through his skin and filling up his lungs as he breathed it in. The soft scent of salty rain washed away the greasy and suffocating smell that the mechanic had gotten used to living here and living in a garage; he didn’t prefer either of the scents over the other. He knew he was made to live like this, and although his mind was heavy and so were his feet every step he took, he was happy that he got to do what felt right now. There had been certain moments in his life that he really couldn’t, and while he didn’t want to think about the past in fear of whatever could come up, he spend his walk doing so anyway. 

Passing the shopping centers with closed doors and mostly dimmed lighting that only viewed whatever was in the shop windows, Kazuichi chuckled softly as he saw his reflexion in them, and averted his gaze to the stone tiled street. There was something strange about seeing himself older than he really felt; if he had to be honest, he still felt like the twelve year old boy with the dark hair and the glasses that would hide in his broom closet that felt strangely similar to the dramatic tale of the wizard boy with a scar littering his forehead, although the scars littering Soda had never been those infected by a dark wizard but by the magic of tinkering with whatever he got his hands on, no matter how sharp the object and that could lead to accidents. The young teen that had dreamt of becoming someone intellectually and in a high position as he listened to his father return home late and complain to his dear old wife who didn’t get to see the age of forty. It was a shame really, how easily the boy could rethink his old situation, but he couldn’t know those of others without understanding completely why they became who they became. 

The city was completely known territory to the pink haired male, although he did uncover new secrets about it almost every day, which made it even more exciting. Everything had a certain memory, more good ones than bad ones, and he was somewhat glad for those even if they made his mood a little gloomy. The pet store in the corner of the street that led up to his apartment, where he had finally bonded with his long love rival and now best friend Gundham Tanaka. The boutiques that he had hastily all searched through for the perfect gift for Sonia Nevermind before realising she hadn’t invited him to her birthday at all; although Tanaka still took him with, which he was the guy forever grateful to. The small shops of categories of food that before he had never even cared to try, but his discovery of them had been one of the greatest he could have ever made. 

Wandering through the well lit yet still so dark streets where ever the path of his nightly crusades would take him, his eyes roamed over the buildings and the structure of the beautiful and lonely city, drops of water hitting his face and blurring his sight only slightly but not in a bothersome fashion. The pavement he had strolled over countless of times, and yet still brought him new questions and new ideas about where he lived. He could safely say that before the Neo World Program he had not once thought as much about where he lived and his environment as he did after, which may have been one of the better changes. He learned to appreciate the things around him, how small and pathetic they may have seemed. But in that same way, he learned to question the things around him, and he learned to think about the things around him all the time, which took up a lot of the time he could really use to sleep. Otherwise he wouldn’t have this stroll outside after all. 

Kazuichi sighed softly as he waited for a crossroad to cross the road quite literally, incoming lights alarming him for the potential danger to a dark figure he now probably was to the motorists for overstepping his boundaries as a pedestrian. Lights reminding him of the blinding lights he had seen when he would attend some stranger’s party during his high school years, usually forced by his friends to go out and make something of his life instead of waste away behind his machines. The loud music would damage his ears for sure, and the drinks he had at a far too young age would damage his brain and the decisions he made during truth or dare games where girls his age would always decide that the colorful coward that Kaz was and always would be kissing one of his male friends would be a blast of a time would damage his self image, and yet he never full out refused to go to them, as they were the most fun as well, perhaps even strongening that bond because of the self destructive occurrences he now at the same time regretted and was glad to live through.

The storm only acted up and Soda could safely say that he was glad he made the decision to bring a coat, knowing he was quick to get a cold if he could. The unevenly chopped parts of his hair that he had tried to grow out for the longest of times but still didn’t fully reach the back of his head far enough to be able to get tied with the rest of his hair stuck to the sides of his face as he ran his hand through it to bring it back, shaking his head to rid his eyelashes of the raindrops that decided to manifest themselves there. His pace had been quick enough to get himself a better grade at sports if he were to use it during his high school years, but that was only because he knew what part of the city he was nearing, and he wouldn’t mind passing that part and the memories filled with guilt that would come with it. 

Of course after the darker days during the biggest most tragic event of human history, somewhat dramatically named so but also the truth nonetheless, cities and villages had tried their best to rebuild as well as they could. They started new buildings, new shops, and with newer technology everything was improved far beyond anyone could ever think of the old city. Of course the older folks missed their hometown as it used to be, but from the younger there were no complaints. They were lucky that the world could be rebuild in a way to make it livable once more now that every drama and horrifying events that would follow with Junko Enoshima were officially done for, but not every place was that lucky. Not yet at least. The street the mechanic entered had bugged him ever since they started to live here in the apartment, and usually Gundham or Fuyuhiko got the boy to avoid it, but he himself tried not to. It wasn’t because he was brave or anything like that; quite the contrary, actually. He still had the small hope that one time he will be able to walk past those streets without the guilt and the panic rising in his chest, a hope that had proven to be false time and time again. The broken brick and the damaged street would remind the mechanic of what happened and what _ he  _ had done to make it happen, what he had contributed to the chaos. There were people out there that still hated the former Remnants of Despair no matter how many times local and national news would pull up the story of their hypnotism by the big bad mastermind Enoshima, and quite honestly, Kazuichi couldn’t agree more with them; he as well hated the Remnants of Despair, but not the faces that came with them. Although that logic he still had a hard time applying to himself. 

The only thing to soothe him during his walk through the not yet rebuild part of town was the constant ticking pressure of water falling onto the young mechanic, but even that wasn’t enough to stop the tugging at his chest he couldn’t help but to feel. People had died; people he knew and people he didn’t know, but human nonetheless. The destruction and the misery and the utter despair was partly to blame on him and his past actions, and the idea that everything could have been different if he only paid mind to what was around him before the whole ordeal and back when he was a silly little student at Hope’s Peak that cared about himself, his grades and winning the heart of Miss Sonia for the wrong reasons. Not only the damaged buildings and broken windows, lights that couldn’t turn on anymore and families that used to thrive around here but now with no doubt were brought to a lower point than could ever be imagined, was what troubled him. This area also held a garage that had many times tried to persuade him to work for them there, but he declined no matter what deals they tried to make him. The uninviting border that scared most of their customers away as well as the striped frontage that led to a driveway that was not kept under control by the owner of the place considering the amount of weeds that peeked out from under the tattered parts of concrete, it all reminded the sharp toothed male of the old garage he lived at with his father. Now the garage itself hadn’t been much of a problem; it was mostly the  _ father  _ part of the memory that bothered him. 

The less pleasant experience of walking through that street was later rewarded by the park that led to it. It was somewhere that Kazuichi had grown quite attached to, and almost every single one of his walks at night would lead there; just as it did now. Now being shielded from the cold drops of water coming from the sky by trees that used their leaves as tiny umbrellas for the boy that was too lazy to bring his own, he hummed softly to himself as he padded over the almost hidden path, mud sticking to his shoes that he knew he had to clean once again when he came back home. It was almost a ritual by now, so that was no problem either. 

Soda sat himself down on the bench that he had basically claimed for himself by now, remembering a moment when he had rushed out of the apartment in utter frustration and carved something in the back of the wood. The thought of that was a little embarrassing, definitely seeing his history with how he reacted to the subject; but in his defense, the guy had been giving out completely misleading signals that confused the mechanic’s mind. The pink haired ultimate sat back and enjoyed breathing in the night air that mangled now with scents from plants around him, which was far more pleasing than anything else he knew. Unintentionally, he noticed that the rainfall wasn’t the only thing wetting his cheeks, as he softly wiped the intruding tired fragments of his worries away from his face. There was no use to them after all, when he couldn’t even be sure what exactly the tears were for. 

The mechanic was shaken out of his moment he had for himself when a presence next to him got known, as someone took a seat next to him. A little startled his pink eyes shot up at the individual, before his eyes relaxed a little and lost some of their scared width, when being met with the familiar mismatched pair of eyes that he only knew Gundham Tanaka carried, along with the unmistakable tattoo that resembled a scar littering one side. He was dressed more to the occasion; although he never rid of his purple scarf, he was warmly clothed that fit the weather far better than Kazuichi’s excuse of an able outfit. ‘You followed me?’, he asked, his voice coming out soft and calm which didn’t surprise him all that much considering the strange mood he was in. ‘There was no need to, for you have a habit of returning to this specific realm of nature during the times that the Heavens cry out like they have this particular evening. It was fairly simple to locate your whereabouts, Pink Haired One’, Tanaka spoke in the same tone, although his voice was lower than Kazuichi’s was. 

There was a short period of time in which neither of the two guys spoke, the only sound being Soda’s soft breathing and the rustling of leaves under the weight of water being forcefully dropped onto them. The ultimate breeder seemed to have another plan than to just sit here for no reason, though, as he spoke up once more. ‘So, is something bothering you?’, he asked carefully, his dark eyes setting on the pink haired male next to him. For a moment the mechanic tensed up, shrugging in a response as he would have done towards anyone else, but this was Tanaka of all people, so he forced himself to continue. ‘There’s just a lot on my mind’, the boy muttered in response, resting his hands on his knees as he kept his upper body up with the strength of his arms as he hunched over a little, tired from the position he had been sitting in. ‘You never take up my offer to rid you of those through a sacred ritual I have full faith in with resolve your troubles’, Gundham stated, forcing a soft chuckle from the mechanic. ‘Yeah, I’d rather not. Before you know it, you’re gonna be using my blood as sacrifices in your upcoming rituals’, Kazuichi mumbled fondly as he turned to the male next to him, who didn’t manage to suppress a smirk. ‘Perhaps I already do, in secret, Kazuichi’. 

While in the past Kazuichi would have been scared out of his mind by the idea alone, the mechanic now shook his head with a soft laugh as he knew that this was Tanaka’s way of joking, and if he had to be honest, it was a little endearing, really. The sound died down soon enough, and a frown set on the pink haired male’s face as he huffed softly from his mood that just wouldn’t lift no matter the efforts the breeder was making to lift his spirits… in his own way, then. ‘There’s just some things I hoped I wouldn’t have to think about again’, he vaguely explained, running a hand through the pink hair and letting the loose strands wrap around his fingers, tangling them a little only to untangle them with a swift hand motion. The other ultimate’s gaze was set on the skillful play, before he blinked and once again returned his full attention to the problem at hand. ‘While I understand the difficulty, you cannot say you  _ have  _ to return your mind to what is troubling you. Subconsciously, you chose to, when there was no need to’, Tanaka retorted, his hands folding together when he spoke, nonexistent brows frowning a little as he was thinking about what he wanted to say. ‘That doesn’t help’, Kazuichi groaned softly, hands finding his face and burying it in them. A soft chuckle left the breeder’s lips, confusing the mechanic. ‘I suppose not’, was the small response. 

Opening his fingers and peeking through when he opened his left eye, he saw the boy’s concentrated expression gazing over himself. Then it dawned on him. There was no reason for Tanaka to be here; there was no personal gain. He knew that Soda would be here, and that was it. Now here he was, talking to the mechanic when the troubles he was feeling were some of a scale that one person couldn’t just change in one night. And again, selfishly the pink haired male had brought this fake idea that Gundham could say something smart and change his whole train of thoughts in one night into his head. Caring about the environment he surely did, and he paid more mind to it, so why not pay more mind to his friends as well? He had no obligation to be here for him in the first place after all, and the fact that he did and took time out of his own night that he could spend resting told enough about his character. While others often viewed the breeder as a self-righteous and selfish person, Soda had quickly understood that this wasn’t the case; once you got to know the guy, he was a wonderful person, truly. And it painted a small smile onto his lips. 

Kazuichi himself was quite the affectionate person, although he toned it down now after realising besides Teruteru none of his close friends appreciated it as much, but he couldn’t help himself this instant, as his arms wrapped themselves around the taller ultimate next to him, who tensed a little. Letting out a strained chuckle, the man looked down at the mechanic. ‘To what do I deserve this gesture of affection, Sharp Toothed One?’, Tanaka asked softly, the use of nickname bringing a fuzzy feeling to the mechanic’s brain that he had felt often before regarding the breeder. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t appreciate ya enough’, Soda muttered into the fabric of his coat that was at his shoulder, his arms tightening around the warm body. He could now feel a clear heat radiating from the boy next to him as his face was basically leaning into his pink hair, and it was no problem. ‘Do not fret, I uh, do not require constant confirmation to know you care for your allies’, Tanaka hummed softly, his hand finding the small back of Kazuichi. 

Soda sighed softly, not really feeling like pulling back from the comforting gesture quite yet. ‘I really wish things were different’, he muttered into the shoulder that was given him to lean into, and now without more hesitation he also felt the breeder’s arms close around him in return. ‘Kazuichi, you should not keep feeling singled out guilt from the demons in the past, that every single one of us dealt with during the days the Despair Inducing Demon ruled the realms of the earth’, Gundham told him knowingly, his eyes set on the trees in front of him. ‘We all were to blame, and we have done what we could to pay that debt, so have you’. ‘Yeah, I guess’, the pink haired boy grumbled, not so sure about that. 

With no hesitation the breeder placed his hands, one bandaged and one bare to radiate its heat into the mechanic’s skin, on Kazuichi’s face and pulled it upwards to force the guy to look at him. ‘Do not let this cursed realm of the living disturb your true intentions and being, Kazuichi. You are far too precious a being for that, whether you believe it or not, for I, the great Gundham Tanaka, have said so’, the boy stated genuine as ever, his eyes never leaving Soda’s. 

Now that Kazuichi really let himself focus on them, he noticed some things. His face looked just as soft as he imagined the rain to be, although for anyone that wouldn’t pay attention it would only come off as harsh and determined. His touch was caring even when he was hesitant, still getting used to them. And although usually he seemed dark and intimidating, his eyes gleamed like Kazuichi knew the city lights to gleam as they were excited, a soft glinstering to them as they eyed the boy with the pink hair. It was something utterly special and personal for the mechanic to see; he knew that, and he cherished the moments he got to see the true intentions of the self proclaimed evil and cursed spawn of a devil, while deep down, Soda knew the guy was an angel if anything. One with a stupid cartoon-villain way of speaking, a crazy amount of dedication to animals and a great love for the occult which scared the mechanic to no end, but he wouldn’t change anything about it anyway. Only once before had he let his mind wander like that when he was in a similar situation with the breeder, but as the boy had tensed up quickly and stepped back Kazuichi supposed immediately that he had misread the signals, and frustratedly by his own thoughts that before that had solemnly been preserved for females, he had left the apartment and came to this exact bench, angrily carving away in the wood. But Gundham wasn’t stepping back now. Determined he watched over the mechanic as he truly and genuinely meant what he said, and he wished for the sharp toothed individual to realise this as well. 

With a big amount of nerves but also a big amount of determination, Kazuichi raised his face, and lips met the breeder’s. 

At first he had confused himself with this sudden and rash decision, but he supposed it made sense; it was just like the rain he had been so infatuated with, the weather came unannounced and with no mercy for those being able to catch it. While a lot of people disliked the weather cycle changing into a rainfall to drown them in, Kazuichi chose to enjoy the nature’s ways. And just like Kazuichi would seek out the rain as a response to it, strangely enough, the normally timid Tanaka also responded his unannounced kiss, soft lips putting a small pressure to the mechanic’s chapped ones, eyes closed. Perhaps it was the spur of the whole moment and the event that made it possible for both of them to do as they pleased just for now, mind on nothing when a calm scent of appreciation and the park that was taken care of with the small amounts of water filling their selves. Gundham’s hands never left the mechanic’s face as he felt the skin slowly heating up under them when the realisation of his actions finally set in, and in return he knew his own must have been quite red as well. 

Kazuichi was the one to part their faces, a confusion, a giddy feeling and a contentedness all visible as expression, yet none of them voiced. Tanaka was pretty sure he didn’t mind either; both of them sat back silently, watching the path that led into the park as droplets of water met with it, creating a soft rustling sound. Questions weren’t asked when they did want to, but at the same time, neither of them wanted to ruin that moment. 

‘You know, it’s really strange. I used to hate the rain, but now I really enjoy it’, Kazuichi was the first to hesitantly speak up again, his hands folding together and fumbling with his fingers in a calming manner. He used to be one of the people to complain when it would rain on his way back home, because his hair would get wet and his clothes would stick to his body, but now he couldn’t find the need to care about the bad parts, when it was wonderfully calming and comforting as well, and that was all that mattered. The breeder listened to him silently, thinking for a moment as he looked down at his lap in a shy fashion. Although his persona was pretty intimidating and he seemed very sure of himself, those close to him knew that even a small compliment could throw him off into an awkward and held back person, so this was no different; although he found a sense of comfort in it as well. ‘I take it that does not only apply to the weather’, Gundham noted, a small smirk playing on his lips once again. 

‘Huh?’, Soda questioned as he glanced at the boy, thinking for a bit. His cheeks reddened once more when he realised what the boy implied, and he elbowed him in the side. ‘Oh, shut up. I didn’t  _ hate  _ you’, he huffed, averting his gaze but grinning at the ground anyway. ‘Do not worry, for I too used to harbour feelings of distaste towards you’, Gundham confessed, biting his lip as he let part of his face hide behind the purple scarf. ‘Wow, way to make me feel happy after I fuckin’ kissed ya, dude’, Kazuichi pouted fake-offended, however, Tanaka didn’t know this was just a play even though Soda was a very bad actor. His eyes widened and he held out his hands defensively, shaking them at the same time as his head. ‘I did not intend to harm y-’. ‘I know, I know, calm down’, the mechanic laughed softly, poking the boy’s cheek. ‘I’m messing with ya’. Now it was the breeder’s time to huff, although _ both  _ of them knew it wasn’t meant this time. 

  
Together they walked home, the rain long forgotten as Kazuichi had a new thing to allow himself to be fascinated about, or  _ person.  _ Although, perhaps that was why he really cared so much for the rainfall of the city, when it reminded him of the one thing that didn’t fully fit in with everything else but yet in his heart he felt, fully and truly belonged there. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> (okay, so sorry if the kissing bit seemed a little strange. I personally do think it fit in the story, but my way of writing is not very fitting probably. The thing is, I am trying to write more intimate things like that to overcome my own fear of being intimate in a romantic way with people (there were some minor things that happened, nothing too bad but still it makes me uncomfortable). If I write soudam in the future which I undoubtedly will, I might to step up a little bit at a time to get used to it, since I don't wish to keep on having this uncomfortableness around acts that come out of something like love or care. Still, I will only step so far out of my comfortzone, so don't expect smut or anything of the sort for at least a long while).


End file.
